The Boy Who Never Grew Up And The Half Mermaid Princess
by MarvelMistress7
Summary: You would think running away and becoming a mermaid would show that she doesn't like to be told what to do. But Melody's parents are trying to marry her off anyway, when Melody's wish on a star is heard by a certain pixie Tink decided its high time the Lost Boys got that mother they have been wanting so badly. Peter X Melody because they're so perfect.


**Epilogue (Kinda)**

After it was all said and done, Ursula was defeated, the trident was back in her father's hands and she now had legs and could truly be with Eric, Ariel would admit she had never given much thought to Neverland and her friends there she would most likely never see again. When she was little she would travel there through undersea tunnels and play with the mermaids there and tell stories to the mischievous Lost Boys.

Ariel, as most girls are, was very fond of Peter Pan, after all how was one to resist his boyish charms and good looks? But Peter never understood why she wanted to see the world out of the ocean, not really, he thought being a mermaid was a great adventure and the she shouldn't waste it.

It was only once in a blue moon did Ariel ever think of the boy who never grew up, and one of those times was when Melody went missing. Ariel felt terrible about keeping the truth from her daughter, Peter was right when he said lying and keeping things from people was one of those terrible things that seemed to come from growing up. Ariel swore to herself that once she found Melody she would tell her everything, all the stories she had to tell, her daughter would know, because if there's one lesson that can be learn from Neverland its that some grown up things truly are bad.

Melody was angry, truly and rightfully angry, "I married your father when i was sixteen," Melody mumbled to herself as she paced her room, "Darling you have to grow up sometime," she mocked the voices of her parents and clutched her ravens black hair growling.

"Well what if i dont want to grow up, what if i dont want to marry someone i barely know. Worked out wonderfully for Mother but i highly doubt it will be good for me," she flopped down backwards on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm sixteen, only sixteen, that's far too young to get married, i don't care what Mother says, especially to some duke from somewhere or another that i've only ever danced with, we have barely even said more the two words to each other!" A deep sigh came from between her lips and her eyes filled with tears, "I though knowing about mermaids and meeting Grandfather would change everything but nothings really changed, im still caged, i'll never really be free, so long as im here im a princess and princesses do as there told."

She walked across her room to her balcony and looked out at the ocean, the stars in the sky reflected across its surface and calmed her. Two stars shone brighter than the others catching Melody's attention, drawing her to look up at the sky searching out the stars. They sat side by side glowing far brighter than any other star she had ever seen. They brought a memory to mind of a story her mother told her one night after the truth came out.

It was about a land far away towards the second star to the right and straight on till morning, but you can get there by sea if you know the way her Mother had whispered to her, and about a boy and his friends that never grew old and never grew up. "Peter Pan," Melody whispered as she recalled her Mother saying that he was truly a wonder, the boy that never grew up and never would accompanied by his Lost Boys and a fairy, Tinkerbell, she thought her Mother called her.

She told Melody about how she would spend much time there as a child playing with the mermaids that lived there and Peter and his friends. About how when you're in Neverland everything seems so much easier and far more simple and how time worked differently there, it could be a day, it would seem, in Neverland but back home months had passed.

After the story she remembered her thirteen year old self wondering why anyone would ever not want to grow up but she understood now. Growing up was much harder than being young and far sadder too. It seemed the older you got the sadder days became. At least that's what Melody thought, her Mother and Father seemed to always be happy, laughing together and holding hands. But maybe they were just some of the lucky few who grew up the be happier than they ever were before.

Melody knew that the way her life was going now she would not be like her Mother and Father. With the birth of her little brother James, it was his birthright to take the throne and Melody's to get married off to whoever the council decided and her parents, for some reason saw no problems with that.

"That Peter boy has the right idea, growing up is terrible, i don't want to do it any more! I don't want to grow up!" a sob was reached from her chest and tears fell heavily down her face. She looked up at the shining star that was the embodiment of everything she wanted and closing her eyes Melody did something she hadn't done since that horrible wall was melted away, she wished on a star.

"Please," she whispered, "If Neverland is truly real please let me go there, i don't want to ever grow up, never ever," she opened her eyes to look at the star. All was quiet except for the sound of ocean waves. Sighing heavily Melody turned back into her room and firmly latched her balcony doors, "Honestly what were you expecting," she said to herself as she got in bed, "even if Neverland is real no one there can hear you and they wouldn't care even if the did."

But what Melody didn't know is that someone did hear her, a certain pixie out for a flight to get away from a house full of Lost Boys knew that look, she had seen it many times on the faces of all the boys in Neverland before she took them there to make it there home. But only one other person Tinkerbell had ever seen looked that desperate for escape.

The girl with eyes as pure blue as the sky looked just like Peter when she first met him, so alone and without hope. Now Tink had a history of being jealous of girls that were around Peter but Tink felt like this time she could set that aside because she knew that girl needed help and the only way to help her was in Neverland.

Nodding to herself, she came to a resolve, she would find a way to get that girl to Neverland and maybe while she was finding her happiness again the Lost Boys could get the Mother they were so desperate for.

 **Before anyone says anything, i'm not trying to make Ariel and Eric look like terrible parents, i've decided to go a bit out of character for them and place them in more of a mind set that would be common for this time. So they may be a bit OOC but hopefully you'll stick around to see them redeem themselves.**

 **Also Peter Pan and Melody are my new Disney OTP (Sorry Jack and Elsa) i found an amazing fan vid of them by SoEurekax** **and it was like a lightbulb went off in my head. I know there is little to no fanfiction on the couple so i was like, "Morgan you must do a service to this world and wright a story… AND MAKE IT A GOOD ONE!" so im listening to the little cricket in me and writing this.**

 _ **I have a hard time writing longer stories so if you guys could comment and give me some ideas on some adventures that could be had once in Neverland i would make you all honorary Lost Boys and Girls!**_


End file.
